


The Return: Fire and Brimstone

by speedrhino



Series: The Return [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Violence, occasional smut, will add as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: The war between Ruby and the Black Dagger against the kingdom of Vacuo has begun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was gone fore a long time, I know, I have no excuse, here's a new part of The Return, please forgive me!

"Agh!" Yet another soldier screamed out as Ruby cut down another member of the Vacuo military. Another squad came around to flank her, and just as soon as they revealed themselves and put their hands on their triggers, Ruby was behind them, removing body parts in a rush of bullets and roses. She then felt the wind blow right by her face along with the bullet that her newest friend and lover Alice had shot right past her face, taking out the man behind Ruby. 

"You really should be more careful Flower!" Alice said, her mask making her voice a bit muffled. "No need for that when I have such a lovely friend like you watching my back, and possibly more," she said with a wink followed by her sniper firing off a round into the woman beneath her boot, ensuring no soldier she encountered would survive. "Now is no time for flirting Ruby," Alice said as she would quickly turn herself invisible once more, using her semblance to follow Ruby and back her up while no one could see her. "Let's just hurry this up, we have a dust mine to take," Ruby said. 

"Ruby Rose! I demand your immediate surrender at this time!" She heard quickly stepping out of the way as a fireball flew right by her face. She would then sigh and turn around, knowing the all too familiar voice. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company now turned a full huntress, been too long Ice Queen," She said as she would then jump back, pressing her feet to the blade of her scythe, pulling the trigger and jumping on top of a nearby building, and in the place she once stood was now a javelin. 

"You should really tell your friend their to hide better," she said as she would point her scythe at the man in yellow and red armor who had been down the road. Weiss and Apollo had just had the girl surrounded and she got out of it in just a few seconds. "Ruby! Please just come with us! You can explain to the world why you're doing this, we'll stand beside you too, after all we are team RWBY!" Weiss said getting a cackle out of Ruby.

"Oh please! That's too good!" Ruby said before she then looked down at Weiss. "Why would I turn myself in? I'm a war criminal who has killed both Ozpin and Ironwood now!" she said, stating simple facts. She then took another jump, rose petals taking her place as she quickly sped behind Apollo, pressing her boot firmly against his spine, kicking him towards Weiss. "Besides, Cinder is the one making sense around here nowadays!" she shouted before taking her new emotionless face, controlling her emotions in battle now.

She quickly nodded her head, signaling to Alice to prepare for a fight. "Ruby!" Weiss said before sighing and taking her own battle stance. "Fine, I'll show you what a true huntress can do!" Weiss said, using her glyphs to accelerate towards Ruby at immense speed. However, to Ruby whose whole thing was speed, Weiss moved as slow as a snail. She would quickly spin out of the way while bringing her scythe upwards in an uppercut slash only to find her blade hitting nothing but air as Weiss used another glyph to raise herself into the air. She then launched herself into the ground, causing Ruby as she jumped out of the way but lost her balance falling on the ground, a speeding Weiss rushing towards her.

However, Weiss quickly found herself wincing in pain as she flew to the side, slamming against a building near her While Ruby quickly stood up and knocked the incoming javelin to the side, watching as the man used the string attached to it to quickly pull it back to his hand. "What was that," Weiss said as she held her head, a bit dazed still from slamming into a building. Just as quickly as she said that however, she quickly felt a flurry of fists hitting against her stomach before finally coming to an end as she was kicked across the cheek, knocking her to the side again. It was thanks to that flurry of strikes she had lost focus, and Alice was now revealed. "Ruby! We need to get to the rendezvous!" Alice said. 

Ruby looked back at her and then at the unfamiliar man, letting off a sigh. "I'll deal with the two of you later," Ruby said as she would use her semblance to rush backwards, grabbing Alice, and running down the street with the screaming and surprised faunus in tote. 

"Damn!" Weiss said as she would look to Apollo. "We have to chase them!" Weiss said slowly standing up, wobbling a bit at that. "Miss Schnee, I think it would be best if we get your injuries patched up and your aura restored before combating them again," Apollo said, monotone as usual. Weiss then looked down and sighed before nodding her head. "Yes you're right, let's hurry," she said offering her hand to Apollo, who quickly grabbed it and started carrying her, hoping to find a medic quickly.

\-----------------

"So who was that?" Alice asked as the two of them finally came to a stop from Ruby's sprinting. "She was an old team member, not the most dangerous, but she is still an exceptional fighter at any range," Ruby informed her as she would then sit down. "Her name was Weiss Schnee, and she was my best friend before my team left me to die," she said, a bitter tone in her voice. She would then blink and smile, calming down as she felt Alice hug her head against her followed by a kiss on top of her head. 

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Alice said, trying to soothe her. "Don't be Alice, I have you now!" she said as she would stand up, kissing her cheek before stepping off. "How far until we get to the mine?" Ruby asked her, causing Alice to quickly pulling out the map of the city looking for where they were. "Well we are currently on Teras street, so if we continue down this road followed by a few turns we should be there," Alice said. Ruby then nodded her head and started walking down the street. "Wrong way," Alice said before giggling. "I knew that!" Ruby said quickly turning around heading down the other way.

"Hey Ruby, I understand that if we take the Dust Mine we could cripple Vacuo and supply ourselves, but don't we already have a massive amount? Shouldn't we prioritize like crushing their huntsmen and military first and start occupying Vacuo?" Alice asked, a bit confused on the plan. However she almost regretted asking as Ruby turned with that crazed look on her face. "Oh but my dear Alice, don't you understand, we take the mines and we now have hostages from the civillians that were unable to escape, as such we makethem listen to our demands or we start killing when she asks us to!" Ruby said.

"She? Cinder you mean?" Alice said before getting a bit of a laugh. "No love, someone else, the big boss," Ruby said. "Sadly only Cinder knows her name, I asked once and she told me not to worry, started prying and well ... you know Cinder," Ruby said. "I see," Alice asked, a bit confused. Frankly though she didn't care, her loyalty was to Ruby and she would help her as such. "So what are our demands?" Alice asked later on down the street.

Ruby quickly stopped walking, turned around and simply stated, "Domination of all life."


End file.
